O segredo dos Ravenclaw
by Erica Ravenclaw
Summary: Cartas misteriosas, um novo Ministro da Magia, um Torneio Inter-Casas, Mark Evans em Hogwarts. O que o sexto ano oferece para Alyssa Ravenclaw e Harry Potter?
1. A Carta Misteriosa

**_Capítulo 1 – A carta misteriosa_**

Eram duas horas da manhã e Alyssa estava deitada na sua cama pensando no sonho que acabara de ter.  "Que sonho esquisito" - pensara. - "Acho que não deva ser nada". Mas mesmo achando que não era nada, não pôde deixar de pensar.   Havia um túnel ou passagem completamente sombria e também tinham pessoas não muito boas os perseguindo... "Só podem ser da Sonserina" - pensou ao mesmo tempo em que não conseguiu segurar o riso...  A coisa mais divertida de Hogwarts era zombar dos sonserinos.  Eles se achavam espertos, mas ela, Giller, Paul e Inny, sua turma, eram muito mais espertos que todos eles juntos.  Mas Alyssa não estava sozinha no sonho... Estava com os amigos de Hogwarts.  Todos eles, sem exceção de nenhum.   Deu uma sacudida na cabeça e tentou se distrair com alguma coisa.  Com certeza era a ansiedade em estar prestes a voltar à Hogwarts.  Dentro de três dias estaria lá e conseguiria ver novamente todos os seus amigos.   Ficou de olhos fechados tentando se distrair até que um toc toc toc na janela fez com que seu coração desse um pulo. "Quem seria a essa hora?"

Levantou da cama muito preguiçosamente e foi até a janela tentar ver se via alguma coisa lá fora.  Nada!  Estava tudo muito escuro.  Respirou fundo e abriu a janela, num acesso repentino de coragem. Algo entrou voando rapidamente e Alyssa teve que colocar as duas mãos na boca pra não gritar, tamanho susto que havia levado. Era uma coruja.  Nada demais, já tinha recebido diversas corujas, porém nenhuma àquela hora da noite.  Não pôde deixar de notar que ela se parecia muito com Edwirges, coruja de Harry Potter.  Mas o que a coruja de Harry Potter estaria fazendo em sua casa?  Se nem ao menos tinha alguma intimidade com aquele chato.  Chato, sim.  E que gostava de sempre ser o centro das atenções em Hogwarts.  E que no final, sempre conseguia.  Afinal ele era a única pessoa que sobrevivera a Voldemort em todos os tempos. 

Alyssa achou aquilo tudo muito confuso, digno de um dos seus sonhos, mas mesmo assim foi até a coruja e retirou a carta.  Pode ler que no destinatário estava escrito: À srta. Alyssa Ravenclaw, o primeiro quarto da casa, Godric´s Hollow. Alyssa conjurou um copo de água e deu para que a para que a coruja bebesse. Ela bebeu, olhou para ela num gesto de agradecimento e ficou esperando Alyssa ler a carta. 

_"P/ Senhorita Alyssa Ravenclaw_

_Sei que não nos conhecemos muito bem e nem ao menos temos qualquer intimidade, porém fiquei sabendo de algumas coisas e achei que seria bom avisar-lhe que esse ano descobrirá muitas coisas a respeito de si mesma.  Não posso lhe dizer o que é, mas tenho certeza que serão coisas reveladoras.  Ouvi no escritório de Dumbledore quando estive com Harry e Rony lá, e acredito que deva se preparar para voltar à escola._

_Atenciosamente_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ps.: Mandei a coruja do Harry porque a minha se encontra adoentada._

- O que será que ela quer dizer com isso?  O que eu vou descobrir sobre mim?  Que petulância, ela acha que eu não sei tudo sobre mim. - disse Alyssa, desta vez se perguntando o que queria dizer aquela carta.

Edwirges deu dois pios e saiu voando pelo céu estrelado.  Alyssa imediatamente foi fechar a janela.

Deitou na sua cama e olhando para aquela estranha carta adormeceu novamente...

* * *

A muitos quilômetros dali, outra pessoa acordava assustada com um barulho que vinha do telhado.

- Será que é um ladrão?

Giller Fletcher Bagman Lockhart era um bruxo cheio de particularidades.  Era parente de Mundungus Fletcher por parte de mãe, de Giller Bagman por parte de pai e o Lochkart do seu nome era uma homenagem de sua mãe ao famoso Gilderoy.  Estudava com Alyssa na Corvinal e era engraçado, trambiqueiro e gostava de levar vantagem em tudo, mas no fundo era uma boa pessoa.  Sempre se metia em confusões e na maioria das vezes era Alyssa quem o tirava delas. 

Era o tipo de pessoa que levava alguns minutos para acordar e cair na real. Depois de umas dois piscadas ( cada uma durava 15 minutos ... ) descobriu que estava no planeta terra, em seu quarto e percebeu que não poderia ser um ladrão, pois o barulho era fraco demais.  Como era muito curioso, resolveu abrir a janela para ver o que era aquele barulho.

Vagarosamente foi na ponta dos pés até a janela e a abriu.  Nesse momento, uma coruja marrom entrou pela janela e deu de cara na parede, caindo desacordada no chão. 

- Que coruja doida.  Só me faltava essa... Uma coruja desmaiada no meu quarto a essa hora da noite...  Bom, já que estou acordado vamos ler o que tem aí...

_Para Giller Fletcher Bagman Lockhart - 6º ano Corvinal_

_Olá,  seu que não conversamos, mas a Hermione ficou me enchendo o saco para mandar essa carta a você.  Eu sinceramente acho que ela está maluca, mas sabe como são as mulheres..._

_Bem, acho melhor você ficar de olhos bem abertos...  Algo vai acontecer em Hogwarts esse ano e que mudará a vida de muita gente.  Inclusive a sua.  Não me pergunte o que é...  Hermione não falou nem para mim..._

_Peço-lhe uma coisa também...  Errol provavelmente está desmaiado no seu chão...  Tente fazê-lo melhorar...  Talvez uma poção resolva._

_Tchau_

_Ronald Weasley - _**_MONITOR DA GRIFIN"RIA_****__**

- Eu mereço...  Cuidar da coruja do Ronald Weasley...  Grifinórios... Quando eu chegar à Hogwarts vou tirar essa história a limpo.  Mas agora... - não chegou a completar a frase, já estava dormindo quando caiu na cama.  Deixou Errol completamente desmaiado no chão.

* * *

Já era de manhã.  Os primeiros raios de sol vinham diretamente ao rosto de Alyssa que tentou a todo custo se livrar deles.  Colocou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro, embaixo da coberta, fechou as cortinas da janela com a sua varinha, mas depois de todo esse esforço se viu completamente acordada.

- É não tem jeito...  Parece que você conseguiu o que queria solzinho...

Nessa hora, sua irmã e seu irmão entraram no seu quarto falando coisas que Alyssa não entendia.  Não conseguia entender, era alguma língua diferente.  "Meu Deus, eles são ofidioglotas!" - pensou.

- Não estou entendendo nada...  Dá para falar algum de cada vez.

- Querida irmã, não somos ofidioglotas. - disse Josh.

- Ah Josh essa mania que você tem de ler os pensamentos das pessoas é completamente horrível. - retrucou Alyssa.

- O que eu posso fazer se eu nasci com esse dom.  Posso te falar que é muito útil em certas ocasiões.

- Mas afinal, o que vocês querem tão cedo aqui no meu quarto?

- Mamãe vai nos levar hoje para comprar nosso material no Beco Diagonal. - disse Frinny, a irmã mais nova de Alyssa que estava no segundo ano em Hogwarts.

- Ah, isso é bom.  Meu estoque de ingredientes já está acabando mesmo.

- E eu estou completamente excitada em ir ao Beco Diagonal. - disse Frinny.

- Quando você estiver no sétimo ano como eu, não terá mais essa ansiedade. - disse Josh.

- Será mesmo que você não está ansioso Josh?  Voltar a ver algumas colegas de casa, mas precisamente Clarissa Frinniére. - alfinetou Alyssa. – Só que eu acho que ela não te merece, existem pessoas que valem muito mais do que a Clarissa.

- Agora você também pode ler pensamentos, Alyssa?

- Josh, Josh, ninguém precisa ler seus pensamentos para saber que você é apaixonado pela Clarissa. - disse Frinny.

- É mesmo. - disse Alyssa.

- Dá tanto na cara assim?

As duas meninas fizeram sinal de afirmativo e nesse instante, a elfa Bonny entrou no quarto.

- Hum senhoritas, sua mãe está chamando vocês, e rápido.  Que quarto mal arrumado, senhorita Alyssa, Bonny vai arrumar tudo, tudinho.

- Bonny vá para a cozinha, do meu quarto cuido eu, ok?

- Bonny só quer ajudar... Snif! Snif! Ninguém gosta de Bonny, ninguém quer os serviços de Bonny.  Seria melhor se dessem uma meia velha a Bonny.  E Bonny iria viver longe...  Não servindo ninguém.  Snif!

- Bonny pára de drama.  Quando eu sair então você arruma meu quarto.  Agora saiam vocês três que eu preciso me arrumar.

- Bonny fica feliz, senhorita Alyssa, muito feliz.  - disse enquanto saía.

- Alyssa nós temos uma elfa sentimental. – disse Josh rindo. – Se fizermos isso com ela, ela vai chorar e é capaz de pôr sua cabeça dentro do forno.

- Era só o que faltava... Uma elfa sentimental.

- Se arrume rápido, mamãe está nos esperando lá embaixo.

Assim que Frinny e Josh saíram, Alyssa pegou a carta de Hermione para ler.  Mas antes mesmo que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, pensou e jogou-a de lado, iria resolver aquilo só em Hogwarts.  Agora iria se arrumar para ir ao Beco Diagonal, o maravilhoso mercado bruxo.

Demorou um pouco, mas quando Alyssa desceu para a sala, estava realmente deslumbrante.  Estava com uma roupa lilás claro e botas pretas.

- Alyssa, você demorou muito minha filha.  Estamos atrasados.

- Mãe, que cor combina com lilás? 

- Acho que um lilás mais escuro ou roxo.  Por que?  Não vá me dizer que vai querer mudar a cor dos seus cabelos agora Alyssa.

- Mãe, é rápido.

- Tudo bem, Alyssa.  Mude a cor do seu cabelo.  – disse Josh. – Ela realmente não vai sossegar enquanto não mudar a cor, mãe.

- Realmente Josh, você estava certo.  Esse seu dom serve para alguma coisa.

Alyssa imaginou a cor que queria, se concentrou bastante e em menos de um minuto seus cabelos estavam roxos vibrantes, do jeito que ela queria.

- Parece que só eu nessa família não tenho dom algum. – disse Frinny.

- Querida todos nós temos um dom, você ainda não o descobriu, mas todos nós temos. – disse a mãe. – Agora vamos parar de conversa e ir ao Beco Diagonal.  Quero voltar antes do anoitecer.

- Péeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

- Que carro é aquele? – perguntou Josh olhando da janela.

- Seu pai conseguiu um carro do Ministério para nos levar.  Vamos.


	2. No Beco Diagonal

Capítulo 2 – No Beco Diagonal 

Estavam em frente ao Caldeirão Furado agora. 

- Como eu odeio esse lugar. – disse Lisa Ravenclaw enquanto reunia seus filhos em volta de si. – Mas vocês ainda não tem licença para aparatar e eu odeio as viagens pelo Pó de Flú.

- Eu adoro viajar pela Rede do Flú. – disse Frinny.

- Isso é porque você nunca foi parar em algum lugar que não devia.

- Vamos entrar ou vamos ficar discutindo sobre a Rede do Flú? – perguntou Josh.

- Vamos entrar, lógico. – disse Alyssa que estava na porta do Caldeirão.

Entraram no funesto bar e o dono veio prontamente os atender.

- Obrigada Tom, não queremos nada.  Vamos ao Beco Diagonal. 

- Ok. Sr. Ravenclaw.  O senhor sabe o caminho. – disse enquanto voltava para o balcão.

Foram até a parede que dava acesso ao Beco e a mãe se adiantou.

- Três para cima, dois para baixo...

Ela bateu três vezes em cada tijolo com a ponta da varinha e esse pareceu tomar forma.  Os tijolos foram se apertando, apertando, apertando até que de um buraquinho fez-se uma passagem. 

- Até que enfim chegamos. – disse Frinny.

- Alyssa e Josh, vocês compram o material de vocês e me encontram aqui em quatro horas.  Eu vou com a Frinny comprar o material dela.

- Tá bem, mãe.

Josh e Alyssa foram para o lado oposto a Frinny e sua mãe.

- Alyssa, por que a Hermione mandou aquela carta à você?

Alyssa olhava irritada para o irmão, nem pensar mais ela podia em paz.

- Calma, eu não tenho culpa do meu dom.

- Sabe o que eu acho Josh, que você devia ler os pensamentos, mas guarda-los para você.  Bem quanto à carta, eu não sei o que quer dizer.  Gostaria muito de saber.

Nesse momento, Alyssa ouviu seu nome ao longe.

- ALYSSAAAA.

Virou-se e não viu nada.

- Você ouviu meu nome, Josh?

- Ouvi, mas não sei quem está te chamando.

De repente, algo começou a se materializar lentamente na sua frente.  Mesmo sendo bruxos, Alyssa e Josh nunca tinham visto nada parecido com aquilo.

- Giller? – perguntou Alyssa

- Eu mesmo, em poeira e fumaça.

- Como é que você fez isso? – perguntou Josh.

- Caro Josh, o que você ficou fazendo o verão inteiro?  Pensando na Clarissa creio eu.  Pois eu estudei artes bruxas antiqüíssimas e deu no que deu.  Eu consigo me transformar em poeira e andar por aí sem ser notado.

- Hahaha eu pensando na Clarissa?  Tá certo que ela é linda, mas eu tenho muitas outras coisas a fazer.

- Como o que, Josh? – perguntou Alyssa esperando a resposta do irmão.

- JOSH! JOSH!

Josh virou-se e na sua direção vinham James Taylor e Owen Matthews, seus amigos.

- Bom vou andar com eles.  Compre seu material com o Giller, Alyssa.

- Que bom que ele foi embora.  Seu irmão é um pouco chato com essa história de ler nossos pensamentos.  Eu nunca penso em nada quando estou perto dele.

- Ela tenta se controlar, mas é mais forte que ele.

- Tenho que te falar uma coisa.  Recebi uma carta de Ronald Weasley, muito estranha.

- E o que dizia?

- Que eu iam acontecer coisas em Hogwarts esse ano que vai mudar a vida de muita gente, inclusive a minha.

- Eu recebi uma carta dessas também.

- De quem?

- Da namoradinha do Weasley.

- Da Granger?

- Isso mesmo e dizia que eu vou descobrir coisas a meu respeito que eu nem imaginava.

- Nossa, o que será isso?

- Não sei Giller. – disse com a expressão preocupada. – Mas pode apostar como eu descubro.

* * *

Ana Volks estava tomando seu café da manhã na cozinha: um copo de suco de abóboras, torradas com patê de fígado de hipogrifo e doces dos mais variados. No seu quarto, estavam as coisas vindas diretamente do Beco Diagonal que ela tinha pedido via coruja.  Eles entregavam em casa e já não era preciso ir ao Beco comprar os materiais. Havia um pacote pardo com o caldeirão, a varinha, os ingredientes de poções e todo seu material escolar.

- Como é estranho... - pensava ela - Estou com a ligeira impressão que vou voltar pra casa...  A minha verdadeira casa SONSERINA... Estou voltando às minhas origens...   
Seguiu para o quarto onde pela 405ª vez pegou a varinha e a sacudiu. Faíscas Verdes e pratas dispararam em todas as direções e Ana sorriu...  Realmente o chapéu não tinha errado a colocando na sonserina.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem notou quando uma menina e um homem, que era especialmente grande, aparataram no seu quarto.

- Ana...

- Que susto menina!  Como você ousa fazer uma coisa dessas.  Você poderia ter recebido uma maldição imperdoável por isso.   Por Merlin... Quer me matar do coração???  Assim não vou conseguir nem chegar à Hogwarts.

-Nos desculpe Ana. - Disse Kriegs, o grande homem que estava com Joane.

- Tudo bem, o susto já passou. - disse enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal - E eu posso saber, quem é você?

- Kriegs Lettenbound, responsável pela guarda da Senhorita Joane Volks.  Sou funcionário de Hogwarts e um dos responsáveis pela Sonserina.

- Hum, entendi... Joane por que você tem um guarda especial?

- Ah não sei...  Deve ser porque eu sou muito importante...

- Ou então por que estão com medo de você aprontar alguma, antes mesmo de chegar à Hogwarts. - completou Ana

- Brilhante dedução. Senhorita. - disse Kriegs.

- Até parece que eu sou de aprontar... Mas já comprou seu material pra Hogwarts? - perguntou Joane.

-Mas é claro, comprei tudo do Beco Diagonal e pedi que me entregassem aqui em casa.

-Bom, a senhorita já está entregue e em boas mãos, agora voltarei à Hogwarts.  Nos vemos lá. - Disse Kriegs que desaparatou logo em seguida.

* * *

E em algum lugar no Beco Diagonal, alguém também se preocupava com as compras de Hogwarts. 

Paul Bonkshore comprou seu material, os livros, o caldeirão, o morcego (já que odiava qualquer bicho com penas, especialmente corujas), uma Firebolt Mx pró, uma capa de invisibilidade e uma varinha feita de couro de dragão, fios da crina de um filhote de unicórnio e um pouco de juba de um leão dourado.  A varinha era bem flexível e tinha 21 centímetros.

Depois de comprar isso tudo, foi comprar a única coisa que faltava no seu material:  Bombas de Bosta...  na Gemialidades Weasley.  Quando mostrasse suas bombas de bosta a Alyssa e Giller eles iriam ficar malucos.  Nos anos anteriores em Hogwarts, tinham comprado várias dessas bombas com os próprios gêmeos e infernizado a maioria dos sonserinos.

A Gemialidades era um verdadeiro paraíso, tinha desde varinhas falsas a bombas de bosta, orelhas extensíveis, Caramelos incha-língua, doces que quando comidos eram uma surpresa, em algumas vezes a língua ficava azul e amarela em outras a boca inchava até quando alguém conseguisse fazer um feitiço para voltar ao normal. Quando entrou na Gemialidades Weasley, viu uma loja muito diferente do convencional.  Tinha vários corredores e escadas, algumas proibidas diga-se de passagem e lá no fundo, bem no fundo da loja se viam duas figuras bem conhecidas e bem vermelhas: Fred e Jorge Weasley.

Paul pediu tudo o que podia comprar com o dinheiro que havia sobrado e quando foi pagar encontrou Giller e Alyssa, seus melhores amigos.

- Vocês por aqui...  Na Gemialidades Weasley?  O que será que estão fazendo?

- Acho que a mesma coisa que você Paul. – disse Alyssa mostrando a enorme quantidade de bombas de bosta que havia comprado.

- Vocês viram a Inny por aí?  Ela disse que vinha hoje, mas não a encontrei.

- Eu estou com muitas saudades da Inny.  – disse Alyssa.

- Eu também. – disseram Paul e Giller. – Ela tinha que estar aqui com a gente comprando bombas de bosta.

* * *

Em casa, Inny Forster pensava desesperada em um como iria comprar seu material.  Seus pais estavam muito ocupados e era arriscado ir sozinha pela Rede de Flú. Podia-se cair na Travessa do Tranco e isso era realmente perigoso.  Quando estava pensando em como compraria seu material, se materializou na sua frente uma mulher um tanto esquisita, mas muito bonita, com os olhos cor de mel e com vestes verde esmeralda.

- Qqquem é você?

- Eu sou Brígida Borklinger e sou a enviada de Hogwarts para ajudar a senhorita na tarefa de comprar seu material de Hogwarts.  Dumbledore achou que a senhorita iria precisar de ajuda.

- Hehehehe Dumbledore sempre sabe das coisas, não é?  Nós vamos agora??

- Claro, não podemos perder tempo, o embarque na plataforma 9 3/4 é amanhã e a senhorita não pode perder de jeito nenhum.

- Por que eu não posso perder o embarque de jeito nenhum?

- Senhorita, não estou autorizada a lhe falar nada.  Mas a senhorita NÃO PODE perder o embarque.

- Eu sei que não posso perder, mas... Em que lugar nós vamos fazer as compras?  No Beco Diagonal?  
- Sim, lá mesmo.  
  
- Ok, você vem comigo fazer as compras.

- Tudo bem...

- A senhorita sabe aparatar?

- Não...  Não me diga que eu vou ter que aparatar?  Eu morro de medo de deixar metade do meu corpo pra trás.  Só aparatarei quando realmente tiver passado nos exames.

- Isso não acontecerá...  É contra as regras mas você não irá contar nada a Dumbledore não é?  Vamos às compras?

- Claro, não vou contar nada. Vamos.

- Me dê sua mão. - disse Brígida estendendo a mão.

Inny lhe deu a mão e as duas desapareceram. 

Algum tempo depois, Brígida chegou com Inny a uma loja muito bonita com ambiente arejado, velas e incensos por todos os lados...  
Inny comprou sua varinha, seu caldeirão, seus livros, suas vestes... E finalmente seu bichinho companheiro de Hogwarts: uma coruja prateada com os olhos extremamente dourados e cintilantes.

Não encontrou seus amigos Paul, Giller e Alyssa no Beco, mas os encontraria no Expresso de Hogwarts com certeza.

**N/A:**  Espero que gostem da minha mais nova fic:  **_O Segredo dos Ravenclaw_**.  Gostaria de agradecer aos meus amigos Inny, ao qual me inspirei para fazer a Inny Forster, Thales ao qual me inspirei para o Paul e ao Guilherme que é o Giller em pessoa...  Bjks e reviews please!!!  Próximo capítulo está quase saindo do forno!


	3. O Expresso

**Capítulo 3 – O Expresso**

- Péeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Tocou o despertador que parecia ser muito antigo pelo barulho que fazia.  A primeira a se levantar foi Joane, seguida imediatamente por Ana, que estava ansiosíssima.

- É hoje, Joane...  O grande dia... Vamos voltar para a nossa casa.

- Ana, você nem parece uma sonserina...  – disse balançando a cabeça. – Essa euforia toda é digna de lufa-lufenses.

* * *

- Acorda Alyssa.  Acorda... - dizia Frinny.

- Frinny, me deixa dormir.  Ainda não deve ser nem 7 horas da manhã.

- Alyssa, são 10:00.  Precisamos estar em King´s Cross em uma hora.

- 10:00?  - Alyssa levantou-se num pulo. - Meu Deus, vamos perder o Expresso.

Alyssa se levantou com custo e foi ao banheiro lavar seu rosto.  Olhou-se no espelho e lembrou da carta de Hermione Granger.  Iria hoje tirar aquela história a limpo.

Se arrumou e em menos de meia hora, todos na casa estavam prontos. 

Esperaram o carro do Ministério chegar e quando ele chegou rumaram à Estação King´s Cross.

* * *

Chegaram à Estação King´s Cross e a primeira visão de Alyssa não foi das melhores.  Draco Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Joane e Ana Volks vinham em sua direção.

- Olá Alyssa. – disse Draco.

- O que você quer Malfoy?  Não tenho tempo para ficar perdendo com você.

- Malfoy, por que você não deixa minha irmã em paz?  Isso é um conselho e acho que você deveria acatá-lo...

- Josh Ravenclaw...  Eu acho que você não deveria se meter onde não é chamado... – disse Ana.

- Bem Alyssa, espero que saiba o que vai acontecer esse ano em Hogwarts.  Todos nós sabemos e você como uma descendente legítima de Rowena Ravenclaw, com certeza deve saber.

- É lógico que eu sei.  – Mentiu. Não queria de jeito nenhum dar o gosto da vitória à Malfoy.

- Que bom, eu com certeza serei o escolhido da minha casa.  Quem sabe você também não é escolhida.  Tchau.  Estou torcendo para que você e o Potter caiam nessa.  Vou fazer picadinho de vocês.

Draco e sua turma se viraram e foram em direção à plataforma, deixando Alyssa estupefata.

- O que será que vai ter em Hogwarts esse ano? – perguntou Alyssa.

- Não sei, e nem vou poder contar com meu dom.  Lembre-se que Dumbledore fez um feitiço para detê-lo quando eu entrar em Hogwarts.  Não vou poder mais ler o pensamento de ninguém.

Alyssa soltou um muxoxo.

- Bem, acho melhor passarmos pela Plataforma.  O trem sai em cinco minutos.

- É Alyssa, não liga para o Malfoy.  Ele é um tremendo idiota.  - Disse Frinny.

- Eu sei que é. Sou eu quem farei picadinho dele.  Mas eu gostaria de saber do que ele falou.

-Bem, acho melhor irmos ou perdermos o Expresso.

Aproximaram-se da plataforma e Frinny, Alyssa e Josh passaram por ela.

Lá estava a locomotiva vermelha o "Expresso de Hogwarts" com sua fumaça saindo. Ele era lindo e podia-se dizer que toda vez que Alyssa olhava para ele sentia uma emoção diferente.

Alyssa procurou seus amigos, mas nenhum estava por perto e como o trem já iria sair, resolveu entrar e procurar uma cabine vazia.

Josh encontrou seus amigos do sétimo ano e Frinny conversava animadamente com uma menina da Lufa-lufa.

Alyssa achou que seria melhor procurar Paul, Giller e Inny no trem.    O trem estava mais lotado que os anos anteriores e Alyssa achou melhor entrar na primeira cabine vazia que encontrasse.

Entrou colocou seu malão no compartimento apropriado da cabine e sentou-se.  Estava pensando sobre a misteriosa carta de Hermione.  Como Hermione Granger podia saber sobre a sua vida?  Era muito estranho tudo aquilo.

Nesse momento, o trem começou a andar.  Primeiro devagar, depois cada vez mais rápido.  Alyssa lembrava-se da primeira vez que tinha entrado no Expresso.  Era uma menina ainda e estava emocionada e ao mesmo tempo apavorada com o tamanho do trem.  Nunca ia conseguir voltar ao lugar que estava se saísse dele.  Mas o medo foi passando ao longo dos anos e no primeiro dia de aula, já fizera grandes amigos: Inny, Paul e Giller.  Onde estariam eles afinal?

Passou-se um bom tempo e Alyssa ainda estava totalmente perdida em seus pensamentos.  Tinha que tirar essa história a limpo com a Hermione Granger ou ficaria maluca.  Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta da cabine e entrou.

- Nossa, você se escondeu é?  Estou há um tempão tentando te achar.

- Inny, quanto tempo.  Você não nos encontrou no Beco Diagonal e eu estava com muitas saudades amiga. – disse Alyssa.

- Também estava com saudades de você e de Hogwarts. – disse colocando seu malão de lado e sentando-se.

- Nossa, seu cabelo está lindo.  Eu gostaria tanto de ser metamorfa como você.

- Eu sou uma metamorfa de meia tigela.  Só consigo transformar meus cabelos, mais nada.

- Mas você acha que com treinos não irá conseguir? – perguntou.

- Não sei. Mas também não quero pensar nisso agora.  Preciso te contar uma coisa. Eu... – nesse momento outras duas pessoas entraram na cabine e puseram seus malões ao lado do de Alyssa e de Inny.  Eram Paul e Giller.

- Agora a turminha está completa. Oi gente... – disse Giller.

- Oi Inny, oi Alyssa. – disse Paul.

- Oi meninos, animados para o começo das aulas? – perguntou Inny.

- Não – respondeu Paul. – Estamos animados para o começo das travessuras.

- Vocês não se emendam, não é mesmo?  Até hoje eu não entendo por que o Chapéu Seletor colocou vocês na Corvinal. – disse Inny.

- Inny, você não pode negar que os dois são muito inteligentes e afinal, que graça há naquela escola se de vez em quando, não assustarmos um pouquinho os sonserinos. – disse Alyssa mostrando as suas bombas de bosta.

- Por Merlin, vocês vão pegar detenções...  Mas voltando àquele assunto, conte-me. – Inny não queria falar abertamente, não sabia se Giller e Paul sabiam dessa história.

- Bem, eu recebi uma carta de Hermione Granger. – disse Alyssa estendendo a carta a Inny que leu atentamente e no fim pareceu não entender muita coisa.

- O que ela quis dizer?  Que você vai descobrir coisas a seu respeito que você nem imagina?  Que coisas são essas? – perguntou enquanto Giller e Paul liam.

- O que mais me intriga é isso.  Que coisas são essas que eu não sei sobre mim?

- Ah meninas deixem essas coisas para lá.  Vamos jogar Snap Explosivo? – perguntou Paul e a sugestão foi aceita por todos. – E a Andréa onde será que ela se enfiou?

* * *

Andréa Tonkshare não tinha falado com seus amigos da Corvinal.  Mesmo ela sendo da Grifinória adorava andar com Alyssa, Inny, Giller e Paul.  Achava eles o maior barato, mas ainda não os tinha encontrado no trem.  Andréa era filho de uma família de bruxos muito importantes, tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe estudaram em Hogwarts na Grifinória. Seu pai trabalhava no Ministério da Magia no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos e havia sido goleiro da Grifinória, posto hoje em dia ocupado por Ronald Weasley que não era de todo ruim, tinham conseguido conquistar a Taça das casas e Rony estava melhorando sensivelmente dia após dia. Sua mãe era dona de casa e havia sido uma das melhores estudantes de Hogwarts.  Tal como Hermione Granger.

De repente, ela ouviu um barulho intenso na cabine vizinha.  Achou melhor dar uma espiada.  Abriu a porta da sua cabine e olhou para os dois lados.  Da cabine do lado esquerdo saía uma fumaça escura e densa.  Andréa abriu a porta da cabine e  viu seus companheiros da Corvinal jogando Snap Explosivo. Na certa, havia acabado de ter uma explosão. Alyssa, Paul, Giller e Inny estavam todos sujos. Aproximou-se e deu um grande abraço em todos. Andréa sabia que esse ano muitas coisas emocionantes iriam acontecer em sua vida...  E na dos seus amigos também.

- Oi Andréa, olha só o nosso estado? – disse Paul

- Isso não é problema. – disse Inny. – LIMPEZIUS.

Nessa hora, tudo o que estava sujo se limpou e Giller achou bem legal esse feitiço.

- Ainda não sei esse feitiço.  Onde aprendeu?

- Bem na aula de Feitiços no nosso quarto ano.  Mas você fica sempre mais preocupado com os seus trambiques e com as bombas de bosta.  Acho que você deveria prestar mais atenção nas aulas. – retrucou Inny.

- E ai, estão ansiosos para o Torneio? – perguntou Andréa.

- Que torneio?  Não sabemos de torneio nenhum.

- O Torneio Inter-Casas.  É uma espécie de Torneio Tribuxo, mas com um integrante de cada casa.

Alyssa pensou, então era isso que Malfoy havia falado.  "Tomara que você e o Potter sejam escolhidos"...  Era isso.

- E quem vai ser escolhido? – perguntou Giller. – Quais serão os critérios?

- Se for trambicagem e esperteza, nós vamos ser escolhidos. – disse Paul rindo.

- Não sei, isso que escolherá será Dumbledore.  Ele escolherá os critérios.

Nesse instante, uma senhora que trabalhava no Expresso chegou e falou algo no ouvido de Alyssa, que saiu rapidamente da cabine sem dar alguma explicação.

- Que coisa estranha.  Onde será que a Alyssa foi? - Perguntou Andréa.

- Não sei, mas deve ser algo importante. – respondeu Inny.

Alyssa seguiu até o final do Expresso, onde uma coruja muito grande a aguardava com um embrulho longo...  Alyssa recolheu, pagou a coruja e abriu o embrulho.  Era uma vassoura, uma linda vassoura, nunca tinha visto uma mais bonita na vida.

- Quem me mandou isso? – perguntou à senhora.

- Não sei, não tem cartão?  Se não tiver é presente de algum admirador secreto. – disse a senhora que estava indo em direção a outras cabines.

Alyssa pegou o embrulho e correu de volta a cabine onde estavam seus amigos.

- Gente, olha só o que me mandaram?  E não tem cartão. Estou começando a achar essa história muito esquisita.

Alyssa mostrou a linda vassoura.  Ela tinha o cabo azul com as piaçavas acobreadas.

- Alyssa, isso é uma vassoura personalizada.  Olha seu nome aqui. – disse Inny. – Essas vassouras são muito caras.  Quem será que te mandou isso?

- Não sei, não tinha cartão.

- Relaxa e aproveita. – disse Giller. – É só uma vez na vida que a gente ganhamos vassouras como essa.

- Talvez queiram que você tenha uma vassoura para jogar no time da Corvinal.  Não seria uma má idéia. – disse Paul.

Alyssa mal sabia que as palavras de Paul seriam proféticas.

O trem começou a diminuir sua velocidade até parar completamente numa velha estação conhecida.

- HOGSMEADE - gritou uma voz conhecida do lado de fora do trem.

**N/A:**  O que estão achando da fic?  Bem, até o capítulo anterior não tinha nenhum review. =-(  Se alguém tiver lendo aí, posta um reviewzinho para mim.  Bem, espero que estejam gostando... Nesse capítulo, entrou mais uma amiga minha, a Andréia...  Se você tiver lendo Andréia é com você mesmo, hein!!! Kisses e até o próximo.


	4. Em Hogwarts

**Capítulo 4 – Em Hogwarts.**

- McGonagall.  Que forma de nos dar boas vindas... – disse Paul.

Paul, Giller, Andréa, Alyssa e Inny rumaram para foram do trem.  
  
- Sigam-me os alunos do 2ºano para cima. Alunos do primeiro ano sigam Hagrid.

- Como eu queria ser do primeiro ano agora... O Hagrid é muito melhor que a McGonagall. – disse Paul.

Para os primeiranistas de família trouxa a ansiedade estava vinculada à curiosidade e ao fato de estarem em um mundo completamente diferente de tudo que já tinham visto em toda a sua vida.  Diferentemente os bruxos conhecidos como sangue puro, sabiam que estar em Hogwarts era questão de honra.  Estar em Hogwarts significava mais, que estar entrando para uma escola de bruxaria, para um puro sangue era a chance de dar continuidade a uma tradição de anos.

Alyssa e sua turma seguiram McGonagall, entraram nas carruagens e se distraíram.  Alyssa estava com seu malão e com a vassoura que tinha ganhado não sabia de quem. Aproveitaram para conversar e planejar coisas contra os sonserinos.

Saltaram da carruagem e Paul aproveitou para passar perto dos primeiranistas e falar em alto e bom som para Giller.

- Giller, você sabe não é?  Quem não for escolhido para nenhuma casa, irá ser jogado em uma sala fechado com o Fofo.

E um primeiranista perguntou:

- Quem é fofo?

- O imenso cachorro de Três Cabeças de Dumbledore.

Os primeiranistas que tinham ouvido ficaram desesperados tentando voltar à Hogsmead e McGonagall teve que conter todos com feitiços paralisantes.

Os meninos adoravam aquilo.  Estar em Hogwarts para eles era sinônimo de diversão.

O grupo foi sentar-se à mesa da Corvinal e Andréa despediu-se dos seus amigos.

- Alyssa, preste atenção, hoje Dumbledore deve anunciar o Torneio Inter-Casas.

- Pode deixar.

Andréa foi para sua mesa e sentou-se perto de Hermione Granger.   Alyssa se lembrou da carta, iria saber o que era aquilo agora.  Levantou-se da mesa e saiu em direção à mesa da Grifinória.  Não conseguiu chegar lá, em algum momento alguém a parou colocando a mão no seu ombro.

- Senhorita Ravenclaw.  Sente-se por favor, a seleção já vai começar. – disse Padma Patil, a monitora da Corvinal.

Alyssa não teve escolha a não ser sentar-se novamente e deixar aquela conversa para mais tarde.

O Salão naquela noite estava espetacular.  Milhares de velas suspensas no ar e acima delas o céu cheio de estrelas.  Alguns dos primeiranistas estavam muito excitados com aquilo tudo.  Na mesa da Sonserina, Joane olhava aquilo e achava patético.  Pararam todos em frente para a mesa dos professores e um banquinho de três pés e um chapéu velho foi colocado em cima dele.

De repente o Chapéu abriu um rasgo e começou a cantar.

_"Vejo crianças à minha frente,_

_Ainda sem saber pra onde ir._

_Em seus rostos a visão inocente,_

_Sobre o difícil caminho que irão seguir._

_E eu ficarei contente,_

_Em seu destino aqui decidir._

_Se percebo uma mente calma,_

_E com alegria em sua alma._

_Verei claramente como água_

_Não adianta nada negar._

_Direi com total certeza,_

_Lufa Lufa é o seu lugar._

_Mas onde a lógica estiver,_

_Com inteligência e habilidade._

_Em uma mente rápida e esperta._

_Eu com muita felicidade_

_Terei mesmo de reconhecer_

_Corvinal é seu lar de verdade._

_Quando tenho sob minha velha aba,_

_Toda a criatividade e imaginação_

_De uma mente onde nada se acaba,_

_Saturada de audácia e ambição._

_Sem dúvida exclamo em voz alta,_

_À Sonserina pertence seu coração._

_Se logo percebo em suas mentes,_

_Lealdade e coragem para a vitória._

_Estas duas nobres qualidades,_

_Salvas por Godric em minha memória._

_Grito para todos aqui presentes:_

_Grifinória, Grifinória, Grifinória._

_A alegria Lufa Lufa_

_E a inteligência Corvinória_

_A audácia Sonserina_

_E a coragem Grifinória_

_Quatro casas, um coração._

_A qual delas você pertence então?_

Todos aplaudiram e Giller pensou: "Essa música fica pior a cada ano."

- Vou chamar seus nomes - começou McGonagall - e vocês vão colocar o Chapéu Seletor pra que ele os coloque nas casas.

- Ana Britskrug.

- Nem preciso pensar - disse o chapéu - Grifinória!!!!

- Brenda Blackwell

Estava assustada e correu para o banquinho, logo foi mandada para a Sonserina

Daniel Bretch foi selecionado para a Grifinória.

* * *

Na mesa da Grifinória, o clima era de imensa descontração.

- Hermione, por que você mandou aquela carta para a Alyssa.

- Ah, desculpe Andréa, mas não posso falar sobre isso.  Dumbledore me pediu segredo absoluto.

Harry e Rony estavam distraídos conversando com Neville quando algo chamou sua atenção.

- Mark Evans!

O garoto franzino correu assustado em direção ao banquinho e quase caiu.  McGonagall colocou o Chapéu na sua cabeça e esse prontamente falou:

- Vejo em você a nobreza, a coragem...  Vejo que terei o mesmo problema em decidir para qual casa irá, o mesmo problema que tive com Harry Potter.  Mas já escolhi uma vez e não me arrependo.  GRIFIN"RIA.

Mark Evans.  Lílian Evans.  Harry achou muito estranho aquilo tudo. 

* * *

O último garoto se sentou e logo foi colocado na Sonserina sentando com os demais. A seleção finalmente havia acabado.

Dumbledore agora estava em pé e preparava-se pra falar.

- Que todos sejam bem vindos à Hogwarts !!! - disse ele - Espero que esse ano seja tranqüilo, sem idas à Floresta Proibida e sem maiores problemas.  Não vou me demorar, pois vocês devem estar com fome... - Dumbledore apenas bateu palmas e uma fartura de comida apareceu. – Depois do jantar, tenho outro recado para dar.

A comida apareceu nos pratos e Alyssa que estava com bastante fome começou a comer.

- Alyssa, o que você tem? Você deveria estar contente - falou Inny.

- Estou preocupada com aquela carta de Hermione Granger, mas assim que tirar essa história a limpo, vou melhorar.

Começaram a conversar sobre vários assuntos, desde a Frente de Libertação dos Elfos Domésticos até a proibição do tapete mágico.  Giller e Paul armavam sua primeira travessura do ano, planejando coocar bombas de bosta dentro das calças de Malfoy.

Dumbledore se levantou novamente.

- HUM HUM...  Tenho outro recado a dar a vocês.  Esse ano teremos na Escola o Torneio Inter-Casas.  Não se trata da Taça de Quadribol, normalmente feita todos os anos.  Trata-se de uma competição em que um aluno de cada casa será o escolhido para representar sua casa em provas que exijam inteligência, coragem, astúcia e bom coração.  Mais tarde divulgaremos como podem se candidatar a representarem suas casas.

- Eu não sei como será, mas eu vou me candidatar. – disse Frinny que havia chegado à mesa naquela hora.

- Eu também.  O que serão essas provas? – perguntou Josh, que não obteve resposta significativa.

Nesse momento, uma menina de cabelos grandes e lisos chegou à mesa da Corvinal e disse:

- Alunos da Corvinal sigam-me. – era a monitora chefe.

Seguiram as escadas que mudavam de lugar e olhando para os quadros que se mexiam, sendo cumprimentados por diversos deles. Andaram muito, passaram pela Mulher Gorda onde ficaram vários Grifinórios, inclusive Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, que tentava a todo custo não cruzar seu olhar com o de Alyssa e continuaram andando.  Depois de algum tempo e várias curvas, chegaram à entrada da Corvinal. 

Havia um retrato de um cavalheiro muito antigo, Sir Felix de Nordemburgo. 

- A senha, por favor. - disse ele.

- Mimbletonia Miragoga - disse a monitora, enquanto o quadro liberava a entrada para sala comunal da Corvinal, um aposento trabalhado em tons azulados e acobreados.

Todos subiram aos seus quartos, mas desceram novamente para conversar.

- Muito esquisita essa história da carta de Hermione Granger, depois a vassoura... – disse Alyssa para seus amigos.

- Eu também recebi uma carta de Ronald Weasley a mando da Granger. – disse Giller.

- Bem esquisita essa história mesmo.  Vocês dois recebendo cartas... – disse Inny. – Mas pode ter certeza que eu descubro o que está havendo.

Nesse momento, uma coruja entrou por uma das janelas da Sala Comunal e entregou uma carta a Alyssa.

- Obrigada.  De quem será?

Alyssa abriu a carta e se surpreendeu com quem a havia escrito.

_Cara Senhorita Ravenclaw._

_Precisamos conversar.  Peço que venha ao meu escritório imediatamente.  Não se preocupe você saberá onde é.  Coloquei um feitiço que fará com que descubra a passagem e depois a esqueça.  Venha imediatamente e traga seus amigos:  os senhores Paul Bonkshore, Giller Fletcher Bagman Lockhart e a senhorita Inny Forster._

_Atenciosamente_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_Diretor._

- Será que ele leu nossos pensamentos sobre colocar bombas de bosta nas calças de Malfoy e quer nos expulsar? – perguntou Giller apavorado.

- Não, lógico que não.  Deve ser uma coisa muito mais importante.

- Bem, para saber precisamos ir lá não é?  O que estamos esperando? – perguntou Paul.

Todos concordaram e se dirigiram ao quadro.

- Já vão sair? - Perguntou ele.

- Sim, tenho que ver o professor Dumbledore. - disse Alyssa.

- A senha por favor.

- Mimbletonia Miragoga.

E dizendo isso saíram pela abertura, sendo seguida pelos olhares dos outros estudantes.

**N/A: **  Olá, mais um capítulo e nenhum review...  Brincadeirinha, não tem problema se não tem nenhum review, eu estou me divertindo fazendo essa fic...  Muito mesmo...  Bjs e até mais...  Bem, se quiserem deixar um reviewzinho pra mim, eu vou gostar muito =)


	5. A segunda vez que acontece

**Capítulo 5 – A segunda vez que acontece...**

Alyssa, Giller, Paul e Inny desceram as escadas e seguiram em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore.   Como que por encanto, Alyssa sabia exatamente quais corredores pegar e quais escadas subir.  Andaram por um bom tempo.  Uns quadros acenavam freneticamente para eles, outros cochichavam coisas que não podiam ser entendidas,.  Por fim, chegaram à gárgula que magicamente tomou vida, saltou e abriu a entrada para a grande escada em caracol.

Os quatro subiram lentamente as escadas e se depararam com uma porta que se abriu.  Lá dentro estavam Dumbledore e um homem que eles não conheciam.

- Que bom vê-la Alyssa. - disse ele amavelmente. - E é bom ver vocês também Sr. Paul Bonkshore, Sr. Giller Lockhart e Srta. Inny Forster.  Mas, sentem-se. – disse conjurando várias cadeiras.

Alyssa e os outros seguiram até a mesa e sentaram-se.  Fawkes avistou Giller, voou e pousou em seu ombro.

- Vejo lealdade no seu coração Sr. Giller.  Caso contrário, Fawkes não iria até você.  Fawkes preza muito a lealdade. A lealdade à Hogwarts, a lealdade a mim e a lealdade a seus amigos.

- Sempre fui leal ao senhor professor, desde que entrei aqui no primeiro ano.

- Eu sei, Giller.

- Professor Dumbledore, gostaria de lhe perguntar algumas coisas... – disse Alyssa.

- Coisas como a carta da senhorita Granger, os seus sonhos ou sobre a linda vassoura que ganhou?

- Na verdade, sobre os três.

- Bem, não sei se é o momento certo de conversarmos sobre isso, mas posso assegurar-lhe que o seu sangue será de grande valia para resolvermos certos problemas aqui em Hogwarts.

- Como assim?

Nesse momento, McGonaggal entrava na sala sendo seguida por Potter.

- Aqui está Potter, Professor Dumbledore.

- Obrigada Minerva.  Harry, creio que conheça esses alunos.

- Sim, como vão?

- Estamos bem, ainda não consegui captar qual o intuito de ter nos chamado aqui.  E por que meu sangue será útil? – perguntou Alyssa.

- Bem, senhorita Ravenclaw, agora que já estamos reunidos, gostaria de apresentar-lhes Kingsley Shacklebolt, o novo Ministro da Magia.  Cornelius Fudge resolveu se aposentar devidos aos diversos incidentes ano passado e Kingsley foi nomeado o novo Ministro.

- Olá meninos e meninas, é um prazer imenso conhecê-los.  Já ouvi falar muito de vocês.  E Potter, quanto tempo.  Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ano passado. – disse se referindo ao episódio da morte de Sirius.

- Tudo bem. Eu também sinto muito. – disse baixando a cabeça.

- Sobre o pesadelo da Alyssa, isso não pode ter a ver com Voldemort? Ou pode? -  perguntou Paul.

- Vejo que a senhorita Alyssa está bem servida de amigos, vejo também que é uma pessoa sensata e inteligente, Sr. Bonkshore. - disse Dumbledore - Não sei porque as pessoas ainda insistem em chamá-lo de "Você Sabe Quem". Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, pode ser que esteja ligado à ele.

- Mas... – disse Harry.

- Achamos que a Câmara foi novamente aberta, Harry. - disse Dumbledore num tom preocupado.

- Mas, isso pode ser alguma brincadeira, não pode? - disse Alyssa - E além do mais, o que nós temos a ver com isso.

- Como eu já disse se a Câmara realmente tiver sido reaberta, o sangue de Rowena será necessário, assim como o de Helga e o de Griffindor, para que possamos derrotar de uma vez por todas Voldemort. - disse Dumbledore – E aqui na escola só existem três pessoas com o sangue legítimo de Rowena.

- Eu, Josh e Frinny.

- Exatamente.  Sua irmã é nova demais para a tarefa e não sei se Josh teria tanta fibra como a senhorita tem.  Precisamos de sua ajuda e de Harry, que tem o sangue de Griffindor correndo nas veias.  Todos olharam para Harry, que ficou completamente envergonhado.  Ele já sabia disso, tinha conversando com Dumbledore duas semanas antes quando estava n´A Toca.

- E quem tem o sangue de Helga? – perguntou Paul.

- Ainda não sabemos, Paul.  Temos que investigar. – disse Kingsley. – Mas precisaremos de toda a ajuda possível.

- Não sei, eu...

- Mas é lógico que nós vamos ajudar, Alyssa. - disse Giller. – Teremos a chance de ajudar o mundo bruxo a se livrar de Voldemort.  E isso é ótimo, poderemos entrar para a história bruxa.

- Sim, claro.  Nós vamos ajudar. - disse Alyssa tentando assimilar as informações.

- O que nós podemos fazer para ajudar vocês? – perguntou Inny.

- Senhorita Inny, Alyssa vai precisar de verdadeiros amigos e é por isso que eu os chamei aqui, para que fiquem a par da situação.  Vocês saberão a hora em que precisarão ajudá-la.  Alyssa e Harry, vocês precisarão me contar cada sonho seu... Tudo que passar pelas suas cabeças.  Agora não se preocupem, voltem para sua sala comunal e descansem. Aqui em Hogwarts, todos estão seguros.

- Tudo bem professor, - disse Paul - pode contar conosco.

- E quanto à sua vassoura, eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem a tenha mandado. – completou Dumbledore.

- E nós, não ganhamos nada? - perguntou Giller. – Alyssa ganhou uma linda vassoura, acho que também merecemos algo.

- Mas é claro que sim... - disse Kingsley entregando um embrulho a cada um. – Essas coisas serão muito úteis.

Paul abriu o seu e viu que era, nada mais nada menos, que...

- Ah não, não acredito, é o que eu estou pensando?

- Sim, Paul, uma Capa de Invisibilidade.

- E isso aqui, o que é? - perguntou Inny.

- Um Vira Tempo.

- Ah claro, como eu podia ter me esquecido. - disse Inny radiante.

- E eu ganhei um bisbilhoscópio. – disse Giller.

Os conceitos de Paul em relação à Harry estavam começando a se modificar.  Parecia que o menino não era tão mimado quanto eles pensavam e não queria a todo custo aparecer.

- Vocês querem que eu lhes acompanhe até a Sala comunal da Corvinal e da Grifinória? - perguntou Kingsley.

- Claro que sim. - respondeu Giller.

Todos se despediram de Dumbledore e foram conversando assuntos alheios até o Retrato da Mulher Gorda, onde Harry se despediu deles e depois até o Retrato de Sir Felix de Nordemburgo.

- Bom, aqui deixo vocês. - Disse Kingsley - Boa sorte e se precisarem falar comigo me mandem uma coruja... Qualquer coisa minha lareira está ligada na rede do Flú.

- Pode deixar Kingsley, obrigada por tudo. - disse Alyssa sorrindo.

- Mimbletonia Miragoga. - disse Alyssa enquanto via Kingsley sumir nos lances de escadas. Na Sala Comunal, o único ocupante era um menino gordo que estava deitado dormindo numa das poltronas.

Os quatro subiram para seus dormitórios. Não sabiam se era pelo cansaço ou por qualquer outra coisa, mas adormeceram instantaneamente.

* * *

Enquanto isso na sala comunal da Grifinória, Gina, Hermione, Andréa e Carol Scamander conversavam alegremente quando Potter entrou pelo Retrato.  Andréa se levantou em um só pulo.

- Oi Harry.

- Oi Andréa tudo bem? – disse desanimado.

- Parece que está preocupado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não, nada.  Só estou um pouco cansado. – Não podia deixar seus amigos saberem que talvez a Câmara poderia ter sido reaberta.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Andréa. – Se quiser desabafar, pode contar comigo.

- Harry, pode contar comigo também. – disse Gina.

"Ruiva Idiota, ele nunca será seu".

- Obrigada meninas.  Não vou me esquecer de vocês.

Andréa sabia que o coração de Potter ainda batia forte por Cho Chang e Gina tinha verdadeira adoração pelo garoto, mas tinha prometido a si mesma que faria dele seu namorado.  Ou não se chamava Andréa Tonkshare. 

- Bem, meninas, eu vou dormir... Vocês vêm? – perguntou Andréa.

- Eu vou com você.  Acho que ainda precisamos conversar. – disse Carol, sua melhor amiga em Hogwarts.

- Tchau meninas, até amanhã.

- Tchau.

Chegando ao dormitório, Andréa começou a conversar com Carol.

- Como você chegou aqui?  Não a vi no Expresso e nem na Cerimônia de Seleção, o que aconteceu?

- Cheguei atrasada à Estação.  Tive que vir de Tapete Voador.

- Carol, você é louca?  Tapetes voadores são extremamente proibidos no mundo mágico.  Você pode ser expulsa por isso. 

- Andréa, me precavi de todas as formas imaginárias e além do mais, vale qualquer risco para não ficar um dia sequer sem ver o Paul.  E em falar em Paul, você o viu hoje?

- Sim.  Ele estava no Expresso e se você não fosse tão enrolada, poderia ter ficado na Cabine onde ele estava.

- Não acredito, como eu sou burra.  Mas ele perguntou sobre mim?

- Não, Carol.  Não perguntou nada.

- E aquela Alyssa, também estava na cabine?

- Ah sim, ela, a Inny e o Giller.

- Não gosto da amizade dela ou seja lá o que for, com o Paul.  Não gosto do jeito que ela olha para ele.

- Mas eles são apenas amigos.  Não tem nada a ver.  Posso assegurar-lhe que não há segundas intenções na amizade deles e que Alyssa é uma pessoa extraordinária.

- Não sei não.  Eu não confio nela.

- Bem, não vai adiantar ficar discutindo com você.  Acho melhor dormirmos, amanhã é nossa primeira aula de DCAT.

- Certo. – concordou Carol um pouco contrariada.

* * *

- Acorda Andréa! Já esta na hora da nossa primeira aula.

- Não enche Carol, deixe-me dormir mais um pouco.

- Vamos logo levanta! - falou a menina entediada. – A gente vai perder a nossa primeira aula de DCAT e ainda não sabemos quem é o professor.  Você sabe?  Ele estava na Cerimônia de Seleção?

- Não...

- Agora levanta porque temos que ir tomar café.

Andréa se levantou e as duas foram em direção ao Salão Principal.  Chegaram lá atrasadas e o café já havia sido retirado dos pratos e das bandejas.

- Tá vendo?  Depois sou eu que sou sempre a enrolada, a atrasada... – constatou Carol. – acho melhor irmos para a aula, não acha?

Andréa concordou e as duas correram em direção à sala.  Já estavam bastante atrasadas.

- Quem será o novo professor de DCAT? E qual casa vai nos acompanhar nessa aula?  É verdade o que dizem deste cargo, é mesmo encantado.  E eu acho que esses encantamentos são feitos pelo Prof. Snape, dizem que ele quer o cargo a todo custo.

- Ah, nem me fale em Snape a essa hora da manhã.  Por favor.  E a nossa aula será junto com a Corvinal, para sua felicidade. 

- É isso, minha felicidade.  Mas ela só estará completa quando eu tiver o Paul para mim.  Mas e você com o Potter?  Algum progresso?

- Não, parece que ele só tem olhos para Cho Chang e Gina Weasley tem uma imensa adoração por ele.

- Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, ele e Cho não estão mais juntos e Potter já não fala mais tanto nela.  Quanto à Gina, parece que está namorando com outra pessoa.

- Isso é uma boa notícia, aliás, ótima.  Mas não quero pensar nisso agora, preciso me concentrar na aula.

* * *

Alyssa estava no Salão Comunal da Corvinal onde mostrava radiante sua vassoura: a Firebolt Corvinal e conversava sobre a conversa que tinham tido com Dumbledore na noite anterior.

- O que vocês acharam disso tudo? – perguntou Alyssa.

- Acho que será ótimo se a Câmara tiver sido reaberta.  Podemos acabar com Voldemort e entrarmos para a história com esse feito. – disse Paul.

- Paul, você só pensa nisso?  Em ser famoso. – disse Inny

- Não, quero ser famoso e livrar o mundo do terrível Voldemort.  Unir o útil ao agradável.

- PSIU! Não fale o nome dele. – disse Giller. – Isso pode invocar coisas ruins.

- Ok, Ok, Giller.  Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Meninos, temos aula de DCAT agora e estamos atrasados. – disse Inny. – Não podemos chegar atrasados no primeiro dia de aula com um professor novo.

- É verdade meninos.  Temos que ir para a aula. – disse Alyssa enquanto subia ao dormitório para guardar sua vassoura.

Meia hora mais tarde, estavam na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  Paul tinha feito questão de sentar-se perto de Carol e conversavam animadamente.  Andréa conversava com Potter e Alyssa, Inny e Giller conversavam entre si.

Todos estavam sentados quando o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas entrou na sala.  Era baixo, moreno e carismático.

-Bom dia, eu sou Elphias Doge, o novo professor de Defesa das Artes contra as Trevas!

Harry o conhecia.  Ele era um dos integrantes da Ordem de Fênix. 

- Olá Harry.  Tudo bem com você?

- Ah sim, tudo bem comigo professor.

A aula transcorreu sem maiores problemas, exceto por Paul e Carol que não paravam de conversar.  Quando Doge pedia para eles repetirem o que havia dito na aula, o silêncio tomava conta dos dois.

- Não sei porque a Carol e o Paul não começam a namorar.   Está na cara que eles se amam. – disse Alyssa. – E quanto à você e o meu irmão, Inny?

- Seu irmão não tem olhos para mim, Alyssa.  Os olhos e o coração dele são de Clarissa Frinniére. – disse apontando a menina no canto da sala.

- Isso é só porque ele ainda não descobriu como você é especial, amiga.

- Obrigada, Alyssa.  Mas parece que não sou muito especial para ele.

- Engraçado, Hermione Granger não está na sala, na primeira aula de DCAT...  E Ronald Weasley também não...  O que pode estar acontecendo? – perguntou Alyssa enigmática.

- O que está acontecendo é o que aconteceria se você ficasse sozinha com Jason Cloudmind.

Jason Cloudmind era um menino do sétimo ano, pelo qual Alyssa era apaixonada desde o quarto ano.  Era alto, tinha as costas largas, olhos verdes e era o batedor do time da Corvinal.  Resumindo, Cloudmind era o máximo.

- Hehehe, engraçadinha...

- Bem, é só por hoje.  Podem ir.

Todos saíram da sala e antes que Potter pudesse sair, Doge pediu para que ele esperasse.

- Potter, pedi que me esperasse porque acho que você deve saber.  A Câmara Secreta foi realmente reaberta.  Soubemos hoje de manhã.  Não se sabe como, mas realmente foi aberta.  Já tivemos uma vítima.  Sente-se...

- Não, não precisa.  Quem foi a vítima?  Ela morreu?

- Ah não, graças a Deus, tinha um espelho em sua mão e olhou o basilisco apenas pelo espelho.

- Então, quem foi atacado?

- Harry, acho que você deve ser forte.  Ela está na enfermaria.

- Você não está querendo me dizer que...

- Sim, Hermione é a primeira vítima do Basilisco.

Harry achava aquilo tudo muito confuso, sua vida era confusa.  Alguém teria pego novamente o Diário de Tom Riddle? 

Ficou parado pensando desesperado e por fim, achou melhor contar à Alyssa, Paul, Giller e Inny.

- Alyssa... Espere.

Alyssa olhou para trás e parou quando viu Potter que vinha correndo em sua direção.

- Olá Potter, o que quer dessa vez?

- Quero contar que a Câmara realmente foi reaberta e que o basilisco fez sua primeira vítima: Hermione.

- E como ela está? – perguntou Inny chorosa.

- Não sei, vou à enfermaria agora mesmo.

- Obrigada Harry, por nos manter informados. – disse Inny enquanto Harry se afastava.

- Quem você acha que abriu a Câmara, Paul?? – perguntou Giller.

- Não faço a menor idéia - disse o menino ... Mas..

Ao ouvir isso, Alyssa deu um único olhar à Paul que na hora, percebeu que era melhor se calar.

- Ninguém pode ouvir isso.  Os estudantes não podem nem pensar nisso.  Não agora.

- O que você acha Inny? – perguntou Giller.

Malfoy e sua turma já sabiam que a Câmara tinha sido aberta e estavam ansiosos para saber quem havia reaberto a Câmara.  Malfoy não estava muito ansioso, pois parecia saber quem havia feito aquilo.

N/A:  Mais um capítulo...  Quem será que abriu a Câmara novamente?  Obrigada pelos reviews e nesse capítulo entrou mais uma amiga minha, a Carol...  Espero que estejam gostando e continuem acompanhando, mais coisas virão por aí. 


	6. Os Verdadeiros Sangue Puros

Capítulo 6 – Os verdadeiros sangue puros. 

Dumbledore levantou- se e todos se calaram. Filch trazia o Chapéu Seletor que gritava aos quatro ventos que não queria ser pego por um zelador aborto.

- Me solte, seu aborto... Me solte ou eu...

Todos olharam para o Chapéu que se debatia nas mãos de Filch. Tinham esquecido as conversas paralelas e prestavam atenção em Dumbledore e nas mãos do zelador.

- Aqui, alunos, está um poderoso instrumento mágico. - disse Dumbledore dando umas batidinhas de leve no Chapéu que imediatamente se acalmou - Este é o Chapéu Seletor, que vocês conhecem de longo tempo. E bem, como vocês já devem ter percebido, será ele quem vai escolher os quatro representantes das casas, que deverão ter o sangue legítimo do fundador de suas casas correndo nas veias e impreterivelmente mais de 15 anos.

Houveram alguns ruídos de desaprovação no salão. Era óbvio que os mais novos também queriam participar.

Todos olharam com uma expressão de espanto quando o Chapéu começou a falar:

Em Hogwarts, esse ano 

_Algo novo irá acontecer..._

_Bruxos e Bruxas,_

_Vocês irão se entreter._

_No Torneio Inter- Casas_

_Com o sangue do fundador_

_Só os melhores de cada casa_

_Terão seu louvor..._

-Nossa, essa foi realmente a pior de todas... – disse Paul aos que estavam sentados na sua frente.

- Gostaria de desejar boa sorte a todos os estudantes. Vou chamar-lhes e vocês deverão vir até aqui, sentar-se no banquinho e deixar que o Chapéu dê seu veredicto. – disse Dumbledore. - Os que tiverem participando desse torneio estarão automaticamente dispensados dos NIEM´s. Tenho ainda que avisar que teremos o Torneio de Quadribol, como todos os anos.

A agitação foi intensa... Todos davam vivas. Alyssa sentiu calafrios. Sabia que ela seria a escolhida. Não precisava nem passar pelo Chapéu.

A Lufa- Lufa foi a primeira casa a ser chamada para o Chapéu. De todos os alunos, Ernest McMillan foi o escolhido.

A Grifinória foi a segunda e como era de se esperar, dentre todos os alunos, Harry Potter tinha sido o escolhido.

A Sonserina foi a terceira casa e depois de muitos testes e muita confusão, Malfoy acabou sendo escolhido.

A Corvinal ficou por último, deixando Alyssa ainda mais nervosa.

Um por um, todos foram. Existiam naquela casa três pessoas com o sangue de Rowena, dos quais duas haviam sido testadas pelo Chapéu, que instantaneamente deu seu veredicto.

- ALYSSA RAVENCLAW...

Na mesa da Corvinal, Paul, Inny e Giller cochichavam:

- Acho que era por isso que Dumbledore nos chamou lá aquele dia. Pra ajudar a Alyssa a vencer esse torneio e para dar um fim a Voldemort.

- Mas... Não podemos matar Voldemort, nem Potter conseguiu. – disse Giller.

- Mas pode ser que nós quatro consigamos. – respondeu Paul enquanto olhava para Alyssa perto de Dumbledore.

- Bem, os quatro receberam as tarefas e farão todos os testes necessários em dia marcado posteriormente pela Prof Minerva. Agora podem ir.

Alyssa se juntou aos seus amigos e saíram do Grande Salão. Alyssa, Giller, Paul e Inny subiram conversando e quando se deram conta estavam na frente retrato de Sir Felix de Nordemburgo.

- Mimbletonia Miragoga. - disse Inny enquanto a figura se movia revelando a entrada.

- É... - disse Giller - Aqui estamos nós.

- Nem me diga isso - disse Alyssa passando a mão pela testa. – Eu fui a escolhida, como Dumbledore disse que iria acontecer.

- Vamos Alyssa. - disse Inny - Agora vamos ter dois tempos de poções. Não podemos demorar. Só de pensar nas aulas do velho Snape, fico

arrepiada.

- Nem me fale isso também. - disse Alyssa que subiu correndo ao dormitório com Giller nos encalços. – E sabe que eu estou bastante preocupada com a Hermione...

Quando subiu para o dormitório, viu algo que não via há muito tempo. Na verdade, não a vida desde uma semana antes de vir a Hogwarts quando tinha saído para entregar um bilhete de Frinny para uma amiga.

- AFRODITE. Minha corujinha...

Afrodite piou três vezes fortemente e estendeu a pata para que Alyssa tirasse a carta que trazia.

"Senhorita Alyssa, venha ao meu escritório amanhã, depois das 9:00 da noite. Venha sozinha dessa vez.

_Atenciosamente_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_Diretor de Hogwarts._

- Pronto... O que aconteceu agora? - disse Alyssa sozinha.

Achou que seria melhor ir para a aula de Poções. Não podia chegar um minuto sequer atrasada para a aula de Snape.

Desceu correndo e encontrou os outros a esperando.

- Vamos, não podemos chegar atrasadas. – disse Inny correndo para o retrato. – Se chegarmos atrasados pegaremos uma detenção e imagina a minha mãe sabendo de uma coisa dessas...

- Mimbletonia Miragoga.

Correram o máximo que puderam e assim que entraram na masmorra, Snape entrou e fechou a porta.

- Essa foi por pouco. – constatou Giller.

- Foi mesmo. – respondeu Paul

Alyssa pensou em contar aos seus amigos sobre a carta de Dumbledore, mas achou melhor não, pois se eles não tinham sido chamados, para que precisariam saber? E além do mais, os três iriam ficar tristes com imensa falta de consideração de Dumbledore. Eles só serviam para ajudar Alyssa com o Torneio Inter-Casas e para mais nada? Pensando em todas essas circunstâncias, Alyssa resolveu não contar nada aos três.

* * *

Alyssa não tinha prestado um minuto sequer de atenção na aula de Snape, estava preocupada com o que Dumbledore queria com ela.

- Podem ir, é só por hoje...

Saíram da sala e Paul comentou:

- Realmente, Snape é muito chato! Mal começou o ano e já está pegando no nosso pé? - finalizou ele enquanto andavam por um corredor.

- Ah... Ele não pega no meu! - falou Alyssa - Não ousaria e... Até que é aturável só um pouco duro!

- Só está falando isso porque você não prestou atenção um minuto sequer na aula dele. Aliás, em que você estava pensando? – perguntou Paul.

- Em nada de importante, estava lembrando da responsabilidade que vou ter nesse Torneio. Toda a Corvinal espera que eu o ganhe.

- E vai ser fácil, você já viu seus adversários? – perguntou Giller tentando animá-la.

- Não muito Giller, Draco Malfoy e Potter são bem espertos e Ernest Macmillan também tem suas qualidades ou não estaria entre nós quatro.

- Mas você é a melhor dos quatro.

- Obrigada Giller.

* * *

Mais tarde, Inny e Alyssa andavam nos corredores rumo à biblioteca para fazer um dever de História da Magia particurlamente chato. Lá estavam Carol e Andréa sentadas em uma mesa.

Assim que Alyssa e Inny entraram, Andréa fez sinal para que se sentassem juntos, à contragosto de Carol, que não suportava Alyssa.

- Oi meninas, viemos fazer dever de História da Magia. – disse Inny.

- Nós estamos fazendo dever de Poções. 45 centímetros de pergaminho. – disse Andréa desanimada. – E você, Alyssa como se sente sabendo que

vai disputar o Torneio Inter- Casas?

- Não muito bem, ando um pouco preocupada. A Corvinal está depositando toda fé em mim e espera que eu ganhe.

- Mas você não precisa ficar preocupada, Alyssa. E nem os corvinais. Vocês estão tendo esperanças à toa. Ninguém é palho para Harry Potter. O menino sobreviveu à Voldemort, você acha que tem chances de ganhar de alguém assim? – perguntou Carol irônica.

- Olha só, eu vim aqui para estudar, não para discutir com você. Fiquei sabendo que você espalha aos quatro ventos fofocas sobre mim. E sinceramente não sei o que a Andréa, uma ótima pessoa, vê em você para te considerar amiga dela. Eu não sei qual é o seu problema, Carol, mas acho que você não devia descontar nas pessoas que não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Carol, acho melhor botarmos a limpo essa história, não acha? – perguntou Andréa sem dar tempo algum para a amiga responder.

- Alyssa, o problema da Carol com você é simplesmente ciúmes. Ela é apaixonada pelo Paul e acha que você também é.

- Então é só por isso? Carol, Paul é um dos meus melhores amigos e vai continuar sendo para sempre, mas esse interesse que você diz que eu tenho por ele nada mais é do que pura imaginação sua. Eu nunca tive e nem penso em ter nada com o Paul. Pode ficar com ele todinho para você.

- Mas eu pensei que...

- Pensou errado, querida. – disse Inny – O Paul é tímido demais para vir falar com você, só isso...

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou Carol.

- Lógico que ela está. E eu acho que a senhorita tem feito mau juízo de mim esse tempo todo. Não acha que tem sido bastante injusta? – disse Alyssa se virando e indo em direção à porta. – Não quero mais fazer dever nenhum, era só o que me faltava eu apaixonada pelo Paul e uma menina inventando fofocas ao meu respeito.

* * *

Com a novidade sobre o quadribol, Joane resolveu imediatamente pedir uma ajuda à seu pai para que ela pudesse entrar para o time da Sonserina e a resposta foi imediata. O Sr. Zigfried Volks escreveu uma carta pedindo que fosse realizado um teste com sua filha Joane para que ela entrasse no time... E Dumbledore prontamente aceitou, afinal Zigfried e Dumbledore haviam sido amigos a muitos anos quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts.

No dia seguinte, Joane se preparou para o teste que seria realizado pelo capitão do time da Sonserina. Achou que seria melhor ir para o campo e aguardar o time lá.

Sentou em uma das arquibancadas com sua vassoura e esperou, esperou muito, muito mais do que sua alma sonserina poderia suportar.

- Você deve ser quem Dumbledore mandou aqui para realizar o teste. – disse Alexander Smartoph, o capitão do time. – Pois vamos lá.

- Ah...Que demora...Eu não tenho o dia todo...Eu serei um batedor! – disse no alto de sua prepotência sonserina.

- Ah sim e o que faz você pensar que pode ser do nosso time?

- Como assim? Meu pai é amigo de Dumbledore e ele mesmo fez questão de me colocar no time. Eu sou boa para estar no time! E além do mais, meu pai ficará muito chateado, digo furioso, se você não me puser nesse time como BATEDORA. - Disse Joane com um tom agressivo na voz e dando a entender que Alexander não podia simplesmente ignora-la.

- Está bem... Vamos ver do que você é capaz... Monte em sua vassoura e vá tentar segurar os balaços que eu vou mandar... Hehehe...Veremos se é tão bom quanto diz! - Disse Alexander.

Joane montou em sua vassoura e decolou em direção ao primeiro balaço. Iria conseguir pegá-lo, foi em alta velocidade em direção ao balaço que desviou dela e parecia querer acertar Giller que estava no lado oposto do campo. Giller não tinha se dado conta do que estava acontecendo e continuava sentado estudando. Joane pensou: "Seria bom que o balaço acertasse ele. Não precisamos desse idiota na escola. Mas não posso fazer isso, querendo ou não tenho que ajudá-lo... Droga, eu não sou uma assassina".

Joane foi com tudo em direção ao balaço que já estava se aproximando de Giller. A menina viu que não conseguiria segurar o balaço, na velocidade em que a bola estava. Se Joane tentasse segurá-lo com certeza o balaço iria arrancar seu braço e ia atingir Giller do mesmo jeito, mas se ela fosse mais rápida que o balaço e conseguisse tirar Giller de lá... É, havia uma esperança. Voou cada vez mais rápido com a vassoura e passou a frente do balaço. Quando Giller se deu conta de que algo vinha em sua direção, não havia mais tempo, o único pensamento que teve foi esperar o balaço atingí-lo e rezar a Merlin que a sua morte fosse rápida. Joane ganhou mais velocidade e foi em direção a Giller e em menos de um segundo, agarrou Giller pela roupa e levantou vôo, longe do alcance do balaço. A sonserina deu meia volta e aterrizou no campo onde Alyssa, Inny e Paul estavam esperando por explicações do que estava acontecendo.

- Joane o que você fez como o Giller? - Perguntou Inny aflita.

- O que você fez? Era para te agarrado o balaço e não ter salvado esse idiota corvinal. - Disse Alexander que vinha se aproximando.

- Eu tive que tirar ele dali senão ele estaria morto a essa hora.

- Joane você salvou o Giller? - Perguntou Alyssa não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Não pensem que eu fiz isso por que eu sou boazinha, eu não sou... Só não achei certo que ele morresse por minha causa! - Disse Joane com veemência.

- Obrigado amiga. - disse Giller.

- Eu não sou sua amiga e não precisa agradecer...Eu faria isso por qualquer animal, qualquer sangue ruim, seu idiota!

- Espero que você esteja satisfeita, Joane Volks... Você acaba de perder sua vaga no time! - Disse Alexander.

Joane ficou paralisada. Parecia não ter mais vontade de viver, parecia ter entrado em transe e saiu do campo sem falar com ninguém.

**N/A:** Oi gente, sexto capítulo no ar... O que vocês acharam? Bem, eu estou adorando fazer essa fic, estou me divertindo muito com ela, muito mesmo... Bjks e até o próximo capítulo... Reviews please.


	7. A Nova Artilheira da Corvinal

Capítulo 7 – A Nova Artilheira da Corvinal 

Joane estava sentada em uma das poltronas macias da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Não tinha falado com ninguém desde o incidente fatídico do campo, naquela tarde. Malfoy, Ana e os outros estavam bem preocupados com ela.

- Vocês souberam do que aconteceu no campo hoje de tarde? – Perguntou Ana tentando fazer com que Joane não ouvisse.

- Bem feito, quem mandou ela salvar aquele idiota da Corvinal. Se fosse eu o deixaria morrer, atingindo por um balaço bem na cabeça, iria voar pedacinho do Lockhart para tudo quanto é lado. – respondeu Draco.

- O grande problema, Draco Malfoy, é que eu não sou uma assassina sangue frio como você. – disse deixando Draco sem fala.

- Oi Joane, podemos conversar? – perguntou Ana.

- Amanhã Ana, hoje eu não quero falar com ninguém. - Respondeu Joane. – Me deixem em paz, SAIAM DAQUI!

Ana, Malfoy e sua turma saíram da Sala Comunal deixando Joane perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Joane havia deixado o dormitório com uma carranca assustadora.

Andou até o Salão Principal, passou por algumas armaduras e por alguns quadros que a cumprimentaram em vão. Ela não respondia ninguém.

Parte por ser uma sonserina, parte por estar com seus pensamentos longe!

Quando chegou ao Salão para tomar seu café da manhã, a primeira coisa que viu, para acabar com seu dia, diga-se de passagem, foi Alyssa que estava exatamente à sua frente.

Joane tentou fingir que não tinha visto Alyssa e deu a volta tentando seguir para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Agora eu quero falar com você! - Disse Alyssa. - Dessa vez você não me escapa!

- Como ousa me segurar pelo meu braço, sua, sua... - Disse Joane olhando para mão de Alyssa que segurava seu braço com força.

- Joane, aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Eu gostaria de agradecer-lhe pelo que fez ao...

- É aconteceu sim... Seu amigo idiota deve estar muito feliz, graças a ele eu perdi minha vaga no time de quadribol.

- Sabe o que isso prova Joane?

- Que eu sou uma completa idiota que fica salvando por aí quem não merece!

- Não, isso prova que você tem uma alma boa. Se fosse o Malfoy, deixaria o Giller morrer.

- E seria bem feito. Eu gostaria muito de ter o sangue frio dele, mas não tenho... Agora sai da minha frente que eu não agüento mais olhar para a sua cara, sua estudiosa de merda.

Alyssa observou Joane sentar-se na sua mesa. A menina parecia realmente estar rancorosa por ter perdido a vaga no time, mas pelo menos não tínhamos mais uma Malfoy na escola.

Foi para a mesa da Corvinal a fim de tomar seu café matinal e contar a conversa aos seus amigos.

- O que aconteceu com a Joane? – perguntou Inny.

- Ela está chateada em ter perdido a vaga no time.

- E tudo por minha causa, coitada, ela deveria ter deixado o balaço me pegar e...

- Não repita isso nem de brincadeira, você é muito mais importante que uma vaga de batedor em um time... E a Joane também sabe disso... – retrucou Inny.

- Tudo bem, me exaltei um pouco... – riu Giller. – Bem, Paul acho que já está na hora de irmos para o Dormitório pensar um pouquinho mais sobre o nosso plano.

- Ok, vamos lá. – disse saindo da mesa.

- Peraí, que plano é esse? – perguntou Alyssa que não foi respondida por nenhum dos dois amigos. - Poxa, eles nem nos contaram... O que será que...

Inny estava absorta olhando algo que Alyssa não sabia que era. Tentou olhar na mesma direção em que a amiga olhava e viu o objeto de desejo de Inny: Josh Ravenclaw. Josh também retribuía os olhares e dava a entender que queria algo mais com Inny, mas Alyssa não podia falar nada antes de conversar com seu irmão. Ai dele se estivesse dando esperanças furadas à sua amiga.

Mas ao olhar para seu irmão, viu que um par de olhos extremamente verdes e enigmáticos a admirava: Jason Cloudmind, o deus grego da Corvinal. Com certeza, ele estaria olhando para algo atrás de si, afinal nunca tinha reparado nela.

- Inny, olha só quem está com meu irmão e olhando diretamente para cá... – sussurrou Alyssa.

- Jason Cloudmind. Ele está olhando para você. Não pára de olhar.

- Mais tarde terei uma conversa com meu irmão, afinal o Jason é amigo dele e ele deve saber de algo.

- Isso mesmo. Eu também tenho que dar um destino a essa minha paixão platônica pelo seu irmão. Eu sinceramente não entendo os homens, num dia eles estão apaixonados por Clarissas da vida e no outro ficam olhando para a Innyzinha aqui.

- Eu também não os entendo... – disse Alyssa voltando a olhar para Jason e retribuindo o sorriso do rapaz.

* * *

A aula de Transfiguração com a Corvinal começaria dentro de uns minutos e quando Ana se deu conta de que Joane e Draco não estavam na sala, resolveu ir procurá-los no Salão Principal onde haviam tomado café. Chegando lá, viu Alyssa e Joane conversando educadamente.

- Ei Joane, nós vamos ter aula de Transfiguração agora, temos que ir... Pensei que você estivesse com o Malfoy, ele ainda não chegou na sala, mas não imaginei você aqui conversando com ela. – disse Ana num ar de desdém.

Alyssa não se deu ao trabalho de responder à provocação de Ana, apenas se levantou e disse:

- Joane, não se esqueça do que eu te falei, tchau! – disse Alyssa indo em direção a sala de Transfiguração.

- Joane, o que ela te falou?

- Nada de especial, apenas aqueles sermões de sempre... Que eu não sou uma assassina apesar de ser Sonserina, que a vida do idiota que eu salvei é mais valiosa que uma vaga no time. Bem, deve ser mesmo porque eu não vou entrar no time, por causa daquele idiota. Bem, eu perdi...

- O quê? Você só pode estar brincando! Sonserinos nunca desistem. É o seu sonho entrar para aquele time, isso não pode ficar assim. Quem sabe se falarmos com Snape? Ele pode dar um jeito...

- Quem sabe!

Foram subindo as escadas devagar. Ana fechou os olhos, o som de repente desapareceu, tudo estava rodando. Parecia ouvir algo a chamando. - "Volks, Volks, você é a escolhida..." - Ana parou de repente, incapaz de abrir os olhos, tudo estava embaçado e distante.

- Joane, Você ouviu isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Alguém me chamando...

- Não. – disse virando-se para olhar o Salão Principal. Estava deserto.

As coisas começaram a entrar em foco e ela se via em um Grande Salão Deserto e silencioso. – "Volks, acontecerá outra vez... Venha Volks, venha..." – Ana parecia estar em transe ouvindo aquela voz aguda e sibilante.

- Ana... – disse Joane gritando. - O que está acontecendo com você?

- Não sei, não deve ser nada... Só estou muito cansada.

As meninas começaram a caminhar em direção à Sala de Transfiguração, mas Ana estava sua cabeça longe, não era a primeira vez que ouvia coisas assim, poderia estar ficando louca... "Não, só estou um pouco cansada".- disse para si mesma. Chegaram à aula atrasadas e abriram a porta devagar.

- Srta. Volks... Já atrasadas no primeiro dia de aula... Expliquem-se!

- É que a Ana... – Joane parou abruptamente quando foi cutucada por Ana.

- Nós nos perdemos professora, desculpe.

- Ok, mas que isso não se repita estão entendendo?

- Sim professora.

Foram se sentar nas duas mesas vazias que haviam ao fundo. Giller não estava na sala para alívio de Joane que não conseguiria olhar para a cara daquele palerma.

A aula transcorreu sem maiores problemas, quase todos tinham acertado as transfigurações propostas por McGonagall. Ana era a única que não havia acertado, tinha transfigurado um rato em uma pena com rabos, patas e orelhas, e isso tinha rendido 10 pontos a menos para a Sonserina.

Terminado a aula, Ana, Joane e Malfoy estavam andando pelos corredores...

- Ah gente desculpa. Já perdi dez pontos no primeiro dia de aula.

- Não fica pensando nisso...

- Nem precisa se preocupar querida. Eu vou conseguir muitos pontos ganhando o Torneio Inter-Casas.

- Bem, que tal falarmos com o Snape agora? – perguntou Ana que parecia ter recobrado a inteligência.

- Falar com o Snape? Para que? - perguntou Malfoy.

- Sobre a vaga da Joane no quadribol.

- Ah, bem eu tenho mais o que fazer, tenho eu me preparar para o Torneio Inter-Casas. – e saiu em direção à Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

* * *

Alyssa estava na Sala Comunal lendo um livro. Estava ansiosa para que Josh descesse, precisava muito conversar com ele. Não tinha aulas à tarde nesse dia e sabia que Josh também nato tinha.

A hora passava bem devagar na Sala Comunal da Corvinal quando não se tinha nada para fazer. Alyssa já tinha lido aquele livro quatro vezes e só estava com ele para disfarçava sua grande ansiedade.

Nesse dia a hora se arrastou ainda mais e nada de Josh, Jason ou qualquer outro setimanista daquela casa.

De repente, algo aconteceu. Alguém por trás de Alyssa tapou sua boca e seus olhos.

- UHHHHHHHHHH! – bradou Alyssa se debatendo. Provavelmente seria alguém que queria eliminá-la antes mesmo do torneio Inter-Casas.

Debateu-se tanto que foi solta pela coisa e caiu sentada diretamente na poltrona que estava. Imediatamente, olhou para trás e não viu nada.

- Quem é você? Quem está aí?

Existia um vulto na Sala Comunal e Alyssa o via claramente. Nesse instante, Giller se materializou na sua frente.

- Giller, como você faz isso e...

- Está vendo? Meu dom está cada vez mais aprimorado. Me transformo em poeira cósmica.

- Isso é demais... Mas ninguém pode saber... Muito menos os professores...

- Não esquenta, está tudo sobre controle... Agora, eu vou usar aquelas minhas bombas de bosta nos sonserinos, é lógico. Quer vir também?

- Não, tenho outras coisas para fazer. Obrigada e bom divertimento.

Giller se desmaterializou novamente e saiu pelo retrato de Sir Felix que se abria para outros estudantes entrarem.

O quarteto invencível da Corvinal, Josh Ravenclaw, Jason Cloudmind, James Taylor e Owen Matthews.

- Oi irmãzinha.

- Oi Josh, acho que precisamos conversar?

- Irmãzinha querida. Não vai falar com Jason, James e Owen?

- Oi gente. – Alyssa estava realmente envergonhada com aquela situação. – Podemos conversar Josh?

- Sim, lógico. Pode falar...

- Em particular.

- Ok, galera. Depois vejo vocês...

Assim que Jason, James e Owen saíram, Alyssa e Josh sentaram-se nas poltronas mais afastadas que ficavam ao lado da lareira.

- O que é?

- Primeiro eu queria saber como anda seu romance platônico com a Frinniére?

- Não tem romance nenhum, aliás, nunca teve. Foi tudo uma grande idiotice da minha parte.

- E o que te fez mudar tanto assim?

- A Clarissa é apaixonada em Kevin Dserbachovicz. Eu não vou ficar sofrendo por ela. E também, não sei se deveria te falar isso mas, estou

começando a me interessar pela sua amiga.

- Ah que bom. Josh, a Inny é muito especial. Ela também gosta muito de você.

- Eu sei... Mas não era só isso que você queria falar comigo não é?

- Realmente não, não consigo esconder nada de você, não é Josh? Embora você não possa ler os pensamentos aqui dentro, você me conhece

bem...

- Sim.

- Bem, quero saber o que Jason sente por mim?

- Você quer saber o que ele sente por você, senhorita Ravenclaw? – perguntou.

- Sim, quero.

- E porque quer saber isso?

- Ora, ora, Josh você sabe o que eu sinto por ele.

- Bem, Jason Cloudmind quer entrar para a família Ravenclaw. Seu sonho é casar com você e ter um monte de filhos, como Arthur e Molly

Weasley.

- É mesmo? Você deve estar brincando comigo.

- Não, não estou não. E acho melhor você se acertar com ele logo, existem outras meninas aqui em Hogwarts que são loucas por ele.

Ficaram conversando por muito tempo sobre Inny e Jason e Alyssa não se deu conta da hora. Somente quando o relógio soou 8:30, se lembrou do encontro com Dumbledore.

-Bem, Josh, tenho que ir conversar com o diretor. Pode deixar que eu vou me acertar com o Jason e espero que você também se acerte com a minha amiga. Olha ela descendo a escada. Por que não conversam agora?

- Não Alyssa, não...

Mas já era tarde, Inny vinha na direção dos dois, disposta a se sentar ali.

- Olá gente.

- Oi. – disse Josh. – Sente-se aqui conosco.

- Bem, eu vou, pois tenho uma audiência marcada com Dumbledore agora.

Foi ao retrato que como sempre pediu a senha.

- MIMBLETONIA MIRAGOGA.

Saiu para ganhar o corredor deixando os dois, Josh e Inny, conversando.

Alyssa seguiu direto para sala de Dumbledore, parecia que sempre que precisava ir ao escritório, um feitiço era posto em sua mente. Chegou em

frente à grande gárgula que mostrou a escada em caracol. Subiu imediatamente e lá estava Fawkes e Dumbledore retirando pensamentos de sua grande mente e os colocando em sua penseira.

- Professor, o senhor queria me ver?

- Oi Alyssa, eu estava te esperando. Gostaria que acertássemos algumas coisas.

- Bom... Aqui estou - disse Alyssa sentando-se na frente do professor.

- Bem, primeiramente há uma oportunidade no Time da Corvinal. Nosso artilheiro saiu ano passado e fiquemos sem um deles. Gostaria de saber se a senhorita aceita?

-Sim professor, sempre foi o meu sonho ser do time de Quadribol da Corvinal. -disse Alyssa se contendo. Estava tão feliz que se pudesse sairia correndo dali nesse momento para contar a novidade a todo mundo.

- E tem outra coisa que eu acho que deva esclarecer. Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley mandaram as cartas a meu pedido. Não há o que se

preocupar com isso. Foi a meu pedido para que a senhorita viesse preparada para o que vai acontecer: o Torneio Inter-Casas.

- Tudo bem. Mas porque o senhor mesmo não mandou?

- Estava muito atarefado senhorita e achei melhor que os monitores da Grifinória mandassem a carta.

- Professor, o torneio de quadribol e o Torneio Inter-Casas serão na mesma época?

- Não Alyssa, primeiro será o torneio, depois a taça de quadribol...

-Ok... E professor... - disse Alyssa tentando entender Dumbledore

- Pode ir agora se quiser...

- Ok e obrigada por tudo, professor...

**N/A:** Sétimo capítulo no ar... E ae Inny gostou? Nesse capítulo acho que desencanta sua história com o Josh hein... Como eu estou sempre atolada e sem tempo de nada e também não sei o que escrever, vou ficando nessa.... Bjinhus e reviews please.


End file.
